The present invention relates to apparatus for flashing decorative lamps in time with an acoustic input.
Most attempts to control decorative flashing lamps have concentrated on frequency separation of an acoustic input into a plurality of acoustic frequency bands and individually controlling lamps or other electrically controllable devices according to whether the amplitude in specific frequency bands exceeds predetermined thresholds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,322 employs electronic frequency and rhythm discrimination to control water jets and illumination in an artificial fountain display. U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,832 alternately illuminates and extinguishes sets of lamps according to the crossing of a plurality of slicing thresholds by the amplitude of an audio signal.